backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Walkman
Interestingly enough, Marty has another throughout the movie Back to the Future, either a continuity error or this could be explained that Marty simply had many others. Aren't the novels pretty much optional, though - as far as how canon goes? I'm not sure that I'd call it a continuity error, as what occurs in the movie doesn't necessarily have to follow what occurs in the book. Otherwise, we might as well also call it a continuity error that Marty was wearing Eric Stoltz' outfit, in the book. Anyway, it's not like the novels are easily accessible. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that we can't draw info from the novels, and I have drawn info from the novels (mostly from what I read here) for my fanfic stories. I'm just saying, I don't think any contradictions between the novels and the movies could realled be consideed a "continuity error". That's sort of what believe. Bttf4444 11:09, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *Well would it be alright if we removed "continuity error" but left the remaining information? -- Riffsyphon1024 02:33, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ** Yeah, that's fine. :) ***I don't think it's a continuity error at all. Marty went home before he went to the mall, didn't he? Especially since he was addicted to listening to music all day, and he knew Strickland had a history of destroying them, it's not unusual for him to have at least one extra one at home. He didn't get home until after dark, so he even had time to buy a new one. Western Union 12:38, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ****Actually, he had his Walkman with him, when he was in the Courthouse Square with Jennifer. I guess the point I was making though, is the novel is not just like the movie. Otherwise, we might as well call Marty's outfit a "continuity error", as well. Also, not everyone can access the novels as easily as the movies. I guess I believe the novels are just as much optional as The Ride and The Animated Series are. *****Well I might not go as far to say that they're as optional as the Ride or the AS, because the novelizations, while they may differ in many things, are still tied largely to the events of the movies. -- Riffsyphon1024 03:41, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ******Well, I see what you're saying - and you have a point. I have used things from the novels (mostly stuff I read here) for my fanfic stories, like the names of George's parents and Billy Stockhausen. There were other stuff I've disregarded, though - like the part of Arthur having attempted to serve in WW1. When you consider that William was born in 1885, that wouldn't seem as plausable. With the major stuff, though - I can see what you're saying. Still, because it's not easy to access to the novels, you can't really fault some people for disregarding them. I myself have borrowed all kinds of info from the novels, TAS, early scripts, the newspaper props (which would probably be borderline), and the deleted scenes. Not so much The Ride, though. Bttf4444 11:00, 10 March 2008 (UTC)